


Poly

by mintnewt (dokiis)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fic: Mutuality, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, alternative ending, it's just smut lol, you can still read this even if you haven't read the original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/pseuds/mintnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to Mochi's fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3620985/chapters/7993587">Mutuality.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Poly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mochi_Jupe_Jaune (spacestationtrustfund)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mutuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620985) by [spacestationtrustfund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/pseuds/spacestationtrustfund). 



> **Chinese Translation** : <http://urbanemotions.lofter.com/post/1cb63d20_7834b3d>

**“Fine, I’m okay with it.”**

 

**Thomas blinks. “Newt . . . what exactly are you trying to say?”**

 

**Newt’s blushes slightly and raises his gaze to the ceiling. “I mean . . . I meant if it’s okay with you lot, we could do a bloody threesome, got it?” He doesn’t look quite as eager to talk any more, and his cheeks are flushed, making his freckles extremely obvious.**

 

 **Thomas doesn’t think he’d ever imagined those words coming out of Newt’s mouth** , but before he can even think to react, Minho’s laughter is filling the room.

 

There’s a big wide smirk plastered on his face and Thomas doesn’t know whether he wants to punch him or kiss him at that moment.

 

“Threesome?” he says between chuckles, “Right now, Babe? Count me in."

 

Alright, choice made, Thomas wanted to punch him.

 

“You know what I mean! I just can’t think of the right word right now.” Newt’s face is now bright red and god, he’s so cute. 

 

“Not really.” Minho replies bluntly. “Honestly, I don’t know what the shuck this whole mess is, but what’s a better way to connect than to _connect_.” 

 

Newt rolls his eyes. “Can’t you be serious for once? You just want sex.”

 

“I am being serious! We already know we’re in love with each other, we just don’t know whether we can all work together at the same time. What’s a better way than to solve that than with sex?" Minho asked, waggling his eyebrows. "It involves teamwork and intimacy and we get a chance to establish boundaries."

 

Thomas hasn’t said a word about the progress of their situation this whole time, but was it just him or was Minho making sense? He looks at Newt and they exchange glances, still a bit skeptical of Minho’s intentions.

 

"Fine, if you still think this is a ploy to get me laid tonight, how about you two fuck and I’ll watch."

 

\-----------

 

Newt was sucking his dick.

 

Thomas was on the bed, his legs spread as far apart as the jeans pooling around his ankles allowed. Newt was kneeling in front of him, licking and sucking his cock and then taking him in his mouth, and every time he does, Thomas could feel the back of his throat.

 

"He’s good, isn’t he?” Minho asks, sounding a little smug, as if he was show casing Newt’s talent for sucking cock. Thomas turns to glare back at Minho who’s sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, but Newt quickly brings his attention back by flicking his tongue against the underside of his erection.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Newt pulls away, licking his lips and he smiles up at Thomas. He strokes Thomas’s length, “You got hard really fast, are you excited, Tommy?” There’s hint of playfulness behind his voice.

 

Shuck, of course he’s excited. He had wanted to fuck Newt since forever.

 

“Don’t come right away, _Tommy_.” Minho mocks, mimicking Newt’s accent.

 

Thomas furrows his eyebrows. “This isn’t going to work if you two are going to tease me like this.” Thomas groans.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to top?” Newt asks and Thomas can hear Minho snickering from the corner.

 

“No. I wanna fuck you.” he says without hesitation.

 

Newt raises an eyebrow then smirks. He pushes himself off the ground and gives Thomas a chaste kiss. It’s soft and sweet, and in that moment he can feel Newt returning his feelings, if only a little. Newt breaks the kiss and takes a couple steps back. He lifts his shirt and pulls down his pants, stripping himself of all articles of clothing. And as Newt stood there, in all his glory, Thomas couldn’t help but stare.

 

Thomas has seen Newt naked before, they’re roommates so of course he’s stolen a glance. But stealing a glance from afar is much different than getting to see the whole thing up close.

 

“Thomas, shirt.”

 

“Oh- right.” Thomas is quick to kick off his pants and remove his shirt, carelessly tossing it on the floor. It’s his room; he’ll put it away properly later.

 

Newt chuckles and makes his way next to Thomas on the bed. He lay on his back and he positioned himself where Minho can get a nice side view from where he was sitting. Their eyes meet and Thomas could see from the corner of his eyes that Minho had a big grin on his face. Then his eyes were on Newt, who returns it with a shy smile with a light blush on his cheeks. He realized that it’s been a while since the British Boy had had sex with anyone besides Minho. So he figured that Newt might have felt like this was sort of cheating on his partner.

 

Thomas steals a glance at Minho as Minho says, “Don’t worry, babe. I’m here.” There was a smile on his face, an attempt to soothe his boyfriend. And it worked, because this really wasn’t cheating. They all agreed to this and whatever this was, they were going to make it work.

 

Thomas rolls on a condom. “Hey, where’s the lube?”

 

“Here.” Minho tosses him a tube of lubricant and Thomas caught it luckily. “Oh wait,” Minho says, making the pair on the bed turn towards him. “Can I do this part? I’m _really_ good at it.” He smirks all too widely, getting ready to stand up from his chair.

 

“Shhh…” Newt tells him. “You said you’re just going to watch.”

 

Minho grumbles, but sits back down.

 

“Go ‘head Tommy,” Newt coos, stroking the side of his face. He spread his legs a little wider and Thomas can see that Newt’s just as excited as he is.

 

Thomas holds his breath, trying to calm his nerves before he inserts a slicked up finger inside the blonde. He can feel Newt clench around him.

 

Newt was slowly moving against him as he inserts another finger, poking and prodding inside him, looking for that one spot.

 

“Up and to the right.” Minho suggests from his corner and Thomas hasn’t even moved his fingers, but Newt’s arching his back and moaning. It’s incredible how Minho’s voice affects Newt’s body.

 

Though he’s a little frustrated that the ‘fly on the wall’ is barking orders, he listens to Minho’s suggestion that had Newt twisting and turning underneath him, trying to grip on the sheets, and muttering incoherent phrases in the form of his name and the word ‘please’, “T-Tom-Tommy… please.."

 

He can hear Minho unbuckling his pants, probably palming himself. And Thomas wants to look, but he doesn’t want to take his eyes away from Newt’s face even for a second.

 

He’s never seen anything so precious than the face Newt is making right now. His lips were red and swollen from sucking him off earlier, his hair turned a golden brown from sweat and it was sticking to his forehead, and face such a deep shade of red that Thomas almost forgets what color it had been earlier. And to add to that, _he’s_ the one causing Newt to react like this.

 

He removes his fingers gently and Newt whimpers at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

 

 “T… Turn around.” Thomas doesn’t realize how dry his throat feels.

 

Newt does as he was told, eager for the pleasure that's sure to come. He wiggles his hips invitingly and damn, he has a cute ass. Thomas pinches the flesh gently as he slowly guides the tip of his erection inside him.

 

He goes inch by agonizing inch until he’s fully sheathed inside of Newt. He waited for a few moments and once Newt has adjusted to Thomas’ length filling him, Thomas pulls back then thrusts forward.

 

They build a comfortable pace with Thomas thrusting forward and Newt thrusting back, slowly picking up speed with every thrust.

 

Minho makes his way onto the bed and positions himself behind Thomas, gently placing his hand on his waist. Of course, it wasn’t entirely surprising, he couldn’t just watch from the corner.

 

“Move your hips like this,” he says as he guides Thomas’s movements, “Yes... nice and easy. He likes it when you grip his hips pretty hard.” Minho’s hands tighten around his waist, Thomas copies and as he did so, Thomas can feel Newt shiver under his touch and he doesn’t know if it’s cause of him or it was because of the way Minho talks about Newt and about how much he knows Newt’s body.

 

He can feel Minho’s erection rubbing up between his cheeks and the hands on his waist are sending chills all over his body. He’s not prepped, but it would be such easy access and he really wants Minho’s dick inside him right now. “Minho… Are you going to fuck me?” He whispers and wonders if he even said it out loud.

 

Apparently, he did. Minho chuckles by his ear. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Baby?” Thomas nods his head slightly. Minho started pressing kisses down his neck, causing him to shiver. “One thing at a time.” He whispers in Thomas’ ear.

 

Thomas can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips and he’s gripping onto Newt’s hips tighter and thrusting into him harder. “M-Minho.” Newt whines and Minho leaves his place on Thomas’ side to comfort Newt and in the back of his mind, Thomas can’t help but to feel jealous. He wants Minho to only pay attention to him, but that’s selfish and if they’re going to make this work, Thomas shouldn’t have these feelings anymore. So he decides to stop thinking that way and focus on bringing pleasure to Newt.

 

“What is it, Babe?” He could hear Minho ask as he leans down to kiss Newt’s temple. Newt sounds breathless.

 

"Your dick, I want it in my mouth.” And he says nothing more; Thomas can clearly imagine Newt having his mouth open and ready to take in Minho’s erection whenever the other boy decides to.

 

Minho visibly shivers. He takes his cock in his hand and inserts the tip into Newt’s open mouth. Minho thrusts in his mouth, Newt let it slide past his lips and down his throat, leaving his mouth as an open receptacle for Minho to fuck into.

 

Thomas can see Minho across from him. He must have removed his shirt at some point and to that Thomas is grateful. It’s the first time, he’s ever seen Minho naked, and Minho’s upper torso is so well-defined. Thomas wonders why he doesn’t always walk around shirtless or at least more often than he did.

 

His eyes are closed and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. He’s tangling his fingers painfully in Newt’s hair and moving his hips in rhythm to Thomas’s thrusts.

 

Thomas realizes, he’s kind of in charge of this situation.  He’s controlling his thrusts causing Newt’s lips to move onto Minho. He’s the one giving pleasure to both of them. Talk about a Rube Goldberg machine.

 

He’s moving his hips faster and harder, timing his thrusts against Minho’s, pushing Newt forward onto Minho’s cock. He can hear Newt’s strangled moans and can only imagine how great that must feel around Minho’s erection.

 

“Coming.” Minho says in a guttural moan and it’s not like Newt can say anything with a dick in his mouth, couldn’t even say that he already came just a moment before. Just has to take what both men give him as they use his body however they please.

 

Minho comes down Newt’s throat and Newt is swallowing every bit of what Minho has to offer. Thomas comes shortly after. They both ride out their orgasms, fucking into Newt as much as they can before it’s over.

 

Minho takes his soften cock from Newt’s lips and Newt coughs from having his throat fucked raw. Thomas pulls back and takes off the condom, tossing it into the trash. They each fall back on the bed completely undone.

 

Out of breath and exhausted, Thomas is still trying to register what just happened. Beside him, he can see Newt slowly drift off. Newt apparently gets sleepy right after sex; Thomas would have to take note of that.

 

There’s a peaceful air surrounding them, it was made up of sweat, sex, silence and comfort. The only sounds that could be heard are of their breathing and maybe, just maybe if they listen closely, they’ll also hear their hearts beating.

 

"It’s called a polyamorous relationship.” Minho says, breaking the silence.

 

“What?”

 

"I remembered the word."

 

Newt groans. “Smartass.”

 

“If it means doing this again, I’m in.” Thomas says without thinking and the blood is rushing back to his face because the other two are quiet and maybe he was the only one who wanted to repeat the events of tonight.

 

Newt offers a small smile and kisses his cheek, before cuddling closer to his chest. Minho kisses his forehead before also making himself comfortable next to Thomas.

 

“Count me in.” He says.

 

“Me too.” Newt yawns, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, in the [original fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3620985/chapters/7993587), Newt refers to this relationship that they're trying to build as a "threesome" and Minho's reaction in the fic was to freak out and walk away.
> 
> I told Mochi that Minho wouldn't do that.
> 
> "It's just, when I picture Newt saying "threesome" I feel like Minho's first reaction would be to laugh and he'd tease Newt "Oh, right now, Babe? I'm down." (He wouldn't walk away from a threesome lol) And Newt's face is flushed and he's trying to be serious, 'Y-you know what I mean, Min!'"
> 
> And she said: (*whispers* you should write that . . .)
> 
> SO CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!!
> 
> I hope I didn't fall too far from the fic's plot/characterization... I felt like there wasn't a fair amount of newtmas in the original fic, so hopefully this gives them more equal footing. I tried to include a little bit of every ship as much as I can, as well as bringing them all together as one polyamorous relationship :')
> 
>  
> 
> **Again, I'm a lover not a fighter, an _artist_ not a writer: ([x](http://mintnewt.tumblr.com))**
> 
>  
> 
> \--------
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [tmrminewt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt) for betaing ^___^
> 
> \--------
> 
> Oh and did you guys notice how Minho and Newt teased Thomas for coming too early and he ended up coming last~


End file.
